Little Frankie 3:Younger By The Dozen
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Third instalment to my first trilogy and a 5000th view Spectacular! Frankie gets a mission from Mr. Herriman as he told him to be with a boy of her age named Johnson Adoption as she gets to be in love with him, but it seems that Mac get to find him suspicious about him as Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco get to follow him as Frankie gets to be younger into a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began, I have just checked that my original story _Little Frankie _has reached 5,000 views and to celebrate, I'm making my second sequel since you like my original story and the 2016 sequel, so yeah, I hope that you will like it, for I like the call it _Little Frankie 3:younger by the dozen._

Chapter 1: Busy all the time.

It all started in a day at Foster's where we get to find Frankie as she gets to be taking up all of the house work as Mr. Herriman told her what to do.

As she knew that she makes sure as she had to clean up those messes as they had to make sure as she had to make a great hope as she can be done and read one of her magazines.

Just then, she happen to make sure as they could, she was cleaning around until one day.

"Ooh, Ooh Senortia Frankie!" said Eduardo. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Frankie.

"My tricycle happen to have a flat tire." as Frankie smiled and said "No problem, I could pump it right back up." and so she did.

After she got Ed's trike wheels pump back up, she made the bike as good as new. "There, I hope that you'll get to be that you won't get into any flat tire predicaments."

As Ed thanked Frankie, she knew that she happen that she wished that she could be young again.

Just then, "Ms. Frances, can I see you my office for a briefing?" asked Mr. Herriman. "Oh, sure." as she get to Mr. Herriman's office that she knew that something's up.

"What is is Mr. Herriman?" asked Frankie. "You see, we have an Imaginary crisis and I think that you're up for the job." he said. "An Crisis?" asked Frankie.

"Yes an Crisis." as he get to be putting in a picture as he shows her. "This is a kid, whom that he happen to be at your age and when he get to be that he would do that, he could be that he was seriously to get into Fosters and plan to work up to make people younger and vile."

"Oh, so that's it, huh? A boy whom that he get to see that to make people younger, huh?" said Frankie. "I Think that it was they could noticed that it was simply as they thought."

"Yes Ms. Frances, I Think that it could be that it'll be simple that he gets to see that he could be working at the basement as they get to see as they happen to do and rely and such."

"Yeah, I think that it was going to be simply making people younger as possible." said Frankie.

"For that we could know that he could be getting people younger by the dozen."

As Frankie looked worried. "Younger by the dozen?" asked Frankie. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious," replied Mr. Herriman. "If I could get to find out more about that he could be armed and dangerous."

"Oh please, I seriously doubt that."

"I Don't know, but I think that he's normal as you think." as he possibly as he know."

Later, Frankie hear a doorbell ring as she get to walk up and she open the door and she said "Yes? can I help-" as she looked into him, it was the same boy that Mr. Herriman was talking about, he happen to wore an red coat, blue jeans, sneakers and he happen to had an shirt with a Fosters'  
"F" on it and he happen to be the 22 years old, the same age as Frankie. "Hello," he said. "I'm Johnson Adoption," he said. "I happen to be the luckiest inventor alive." and just with that, Frankie turn her eyes into heart as she gets to be in love.

As Mac And Bloo get to see that boy that Frankie got in love with, he knew that it could be that out of touch. "So, that phony guy thinks that he can in love with Frankie huh?" replied Mac. "Well, I think that we need to take care of him."

"Hold on Mac, that's Johnson Adoption, he's the world's greatest inventor." said Bloo. "He's too young to be an inventor." Mac said. "I bet that he was never even get to be that this young."

"Oh really? I Think that you're going to find out as we go along." said Bloo. "Besides, I'm a changed Imaginary Friend, and a changed Imaginary friend had to go into his way of saying that we had to be responsible, reliable, and more reasonable."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be good." said Mac.

And so, it seems that Mac get to find out that boy that Frankie's with, he might get to find out about it.

Later at the Backyard, he knew that exactly that might had to show his invention. "Behold, the Rejuvenation Pod."

"That's a real nice invention Johnson." replied Frankie.

"Please, call me Johnny." he said. "Oh right."

"As you can see, I have made my grandmother younger as I get to see that she was 65, now that she's 45 years younger and made into a 20-year-old." as he showed her pictures. "This is her as she currently was, and this is after she got into the rejuvenator Pod."

"Wow, I can see that you're going to make people younger with that." Frankie said. "That's the beauty of it," said Johnson. "You see, my boss wanted me to make an machine that make people younger and well, I Think that she bosses me around."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." said Frankie. "I think that my boss tells me what to do too."

"Well yeah, my boss is such a bossy rabbit that she is." said Johnny.

"Really?" Asked Frankie. "Well my Boss is a rabbit too." "Both Imaginary Bosses, huh? well, I'm glad that we got something in comment."

As Wilt, Coco, and Ed get to be with Mac and Bloo, they knew that they might get to see what was going on there.

"Will, I think that brilliant planet as they get to see as they hope as the knew that something as they could knew as they could see." said Wilt.

"Maybe that gut ain't too much for Frankie because he's about to do something with that Rejuvenation Pod." as Mac lowers his eyes in Suspicion.

As he get to see as they about to do so, they knew that they get to be that he tested out at they could possibly as they get to feel like it.

"Don't worry Frankie, I bet that you'll feel 5, 10, 15 or even 20 years younger once you'll get to see that it was able feel about it." as she gets to put Frankie there. "Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Frankie.

"Sure, it's instant." as he closes the doors on Frankie.

As she get to make sure that of What's he doing.

How much younger is Johnson is going to make Frankie in the rejuvenation pod? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I want to all of the people who read the original story back at 2016 and waiting for the third story and I thnk you for reaching over 5,000 views on it.

Closing Question:Since Bloo decide to become a changed imaginary friend?


	2. Chapter 2-11-02-2019-I don't feel

A/N:This is the first chapter since September 19th of this year and when we last left of Frankie Foster, she met a boy whose exactly the same age as her as he gets to be tested out his brand new machine, a machine that makes people younger. What she doesn't know it's a machine was working very well as her Newfound boyfriend gets to test it out by making her younger and Mac Bloo Wilt and Coco are watching it as he could see what's going on there. What might happen? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 2: Machine results

As the machine get to make it, as they could make it as they could allow as they get to see as they get to see as they saw the machine as it could make as it get out horsepower as they get to see as they might had to noticed that it seems to a complete stop as the machine get to make it as he get as they could as they happen as they knew of what was going to happen to Frankie.

As John get to open up the doors, Frankie step out as he gets to see that she was still the same. " Huh, that's weird, I don't feel any different." she said as she looked into her hands.

"Don't you worry, I think that it was that machine had a few bugs as I get to get them out." said John. "Besides, I think that it was getting out of hand as they get to make sure as they get see as they get to take a look at Frankie. "Well Frankie," said Mac. "Any different?"

"Yeah, did you get any younger?" asked Bloo. "Not really, but I Think that I'm still the same as any 22-year-old would." said Frankie.

"Ah man, I was expecting that you get to be getting to be my age again." said Mac Disappointedly.

As they might had to make sure that Frankie doesn't change as much, they knew that they could take her to an Imaginary doctor

When he get to inspect the paitent as he gets to see as he might had to take a look at her. "yep, just as I suspected," he said. "This caused a delay from a machine from her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend... yet." she said.

As they might had to figure it out, they knew that he said. "I Think that you need to get some rest," he told her. "maybe tomorrow I think that you could be that you'll feel better as possible."

"Yeah, I think you're right Doc." said Frankie.

"Ooh, I got a feeling that something bad's about to happen." worried Ed.

"Oh, don't you worry Eduardo," said Bloo. "I Think that Frankie will remain the same.

But I don't think that she'll be the same.

The next morning, Frankie had to woke up as she got down to 21 years old as he knew that it was different.

As she took a shower, she knew that she was getting younger as she goes down to 20, as she knew that she might happen as she knew.

After she got dressed, Mr. Herriman get to be making a morning meeting. "As you may know that profits has gone up to $120,000.00 and I think that we could make that money as they get to see as the graphics get to be going up, up, up, as they might had to say as they get to see as they get to make it as they would knew that it was quite as they get to rise up as they happen to use it as they get to use it in the vault so we could keep this place up and running as more children don't want their imgainary friends anymore."

As Frankie felt that she was getting a little different as she knew that Mr. Herriman looked into her. "Miss Frances, I seems that it was seriously that quite as that machine yesterday as it looked into any different." he told her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Me? Never felt better." said Frankie. "I Think that it was strangly causes to do and such." And so as Frankie leave the room, she was walking though the halls as she looked into a mirror. "Huh, That's weird." said Frankie. "I Feel a little younger." As she gets down to 16, as her shirt and coat get a little bigger as she seems that she noticed as she happen to keep it cool as she gets a little more younger as she felt reverse puberty.

As she gets down to 13, she was getting to be less of an teenager and more of a kid as she gets to feel that she happen that she was not feeling right. "Oh boy, I feel a little weird." Said Frankie as she get to see as she might to feel her clothes get a little heavy.

As she noticed that she get to down to 12, she felt that she was getting strange as she gets to be a little younger, as she goes down to 11, as she might had to see as they noticed about as she knew that she was in a serious crisis.

As she gets down to 11, she happen to look at the mirror again as she got turn 10 years younger as she noticed. "Holy moly!" cried out Frankie as her voice got higher.

As he ran over to Mr. Herriman, she was getting younger as she gets down to 9, and then 8, and then 7, and then 6 as then 5 and finally, as she stopped at 4, she happen to fall down into her clothes as she looked into the mirror, she was now 4 years old. "Wow, that machine really worked." said Frankie as she got into a little girl's voice.

As Mr. Herriman get to see her she said "Miss Frances, I think that you're too young to be working here." he told her as he realized that. "TOO YOUNG TO WORK HERE?!" he said. "Wow, that machine of Master John's machine and it turn you into a little girl."

How will Mac React to see that when he get to come over to Foster's? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: If you think that you know that Frankie might be a 22-year-old in a body of a 4-year-old, you better believe it my fellow readers.


	3. Chapter 3-11-29-2019-A lot of free time

A/N: This is the first chapter since November 2 of this year and I had a minor Black Friday Shopping starting with target of which I spent $23.50 on a Container, 100 Disc Envelopes, two movies of the 2018 movie of _Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas _and _The Lego Movie 2:The Second Part_ and I went to the outlet premium outlets to go to the Disney story to by my niece a _Frozen _themed blanket for Christmas and I all that needed now is a DVD/Blu ray copy to make it a gift set, and of course, I had to be make it to be the best uncle that she could have. That aside, when we last left off Frankie, she seem that machine worked on her after all as she got turn into a 4-year-old girl. How will her boyfriend find out? Not if they could do something about it first.

Chapter 3: Act Your Age Frankie Girl

As they might to invite Johnson as he gets to inspect Frankie as he get to know that he was looking at her. "This is amazing!" he said. "It seems that we knew that the machine's effects took time so they had to be kicked in as much as they get to spread all over her."

When they get to take a look, Bloo and the other imaginary friends get to take a look at them as they might had to see her. "Johnny, how long do you think that I might had to be staying like this?" asked Frankie.

"I think that you're going to stay like this for a while and while we're at it, I think that you should be fun as possible." said Johnny.

"Well yeah, I think that it was quite simply hard enough to be building up as they might had to find out as they get to see as they get to enjoy a lot of free time."

"Well Frankie, I think that it was quite to show that it's going to be a while until I had to make the machine to be fixed."

"Why, it's not even broken." said Frankie.

"I know, but I think that it get even twists and turn."

As Frankie noticed it, she could get to be enjoying a lot of fun as they might as she could.

"Oh boy, I don't think that Mac could be in love with Frankie like _this." _said Bloo.

And so, as they get to know that she could enjoy it, she get to have some fun in the mansion as she get to see as they see her as she's having fun as possible.

"Oh boy, it seems that Ms. Frances that could be that hoping that she was going to have too much fun since she was a little girl from before." said Mr. Herriman.

As Johnny get to be fixing up the machine, he could be happening that he was going to get Frankie back to normal, in the meantime she can enjoy her toddlerhood as possible.

Come back next chapter and see how much fun that Frankie could make.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I'm sorry to make this chapter short but I had to decorate for Christmas, and I hope you'll do the same too.


	4. Chapter 4-01-28-2020:Playing Along

A/N: this is the first chapter since November 29, 2019 and as we left, Frankie had to be inspected by her friend as he gets to take a look as he noticed that Frankie has been shrunk down from an 22-year-old housekeeper to a 4-year-old little girl, as he learn that his invention has worked, he happen that he was such a genius after all, but not if Bloo had to say anything about it as we get to read this chapter as we go along.

Chapter 4:Playing along

As Frankie get to take her 4-year-old self in the mirror, she knew that she might had to see that Mr. Herriman might be right, maybe that get she'll have fun when Mac get to see that she was going to have some fun. "Uh, Frankie? Um, I think that we could you know, we could spend some time together." He said.

"Can't Mac," she said. "I think that we could be that I might to enjoy being this young again." As she get to run over as she get to see that she might had to get to have some fun.

As Bloo get to see that he might had to make sure as she gets to.

"Well, since Frankie is too young to be running the place anymore," said Bloo. "Maybe that I'll get to make sure that she'll be staying that way and _I'll _get to run the place." As he get to sneak out.

As Frankie get to run over to Wilt, he gets to pick her up as he gets to have some fun with her. "Now Frankie, I know that you have to make sure that you're going to spend time with the imaginary friends, right?"

"Of course, that's why that I might get to be playing along." Frankie giggled. "Ooh, I think that I'm going to enjoy about it."

And so, she head over to the nursery to get to get along with the infant imaginary friends as Bloo gets to make sure as he gets to use some of the ordeals as they could knew as they happened that he might had to make sure that he gets to see as he'll might had to use it as Frankie get to have some fun with all of the imaginary friends as they get to have fun.

Later, Frankie knew that Bloo may be on to something mysterious as she gets to see about his plan as he gets to see that she was going to see as he might as get fo make sure as they get to see that would be something to make him to the top.

As her instincts from her orignal age kicked him, she knew that she gets to see that she gets to see that she happen get to see that Bloo's got some signs to make him the boss of Foster's.

Meanwhile, Johnny had to make sure that he gets his invention might had to see that if it had a slight malfunction. "Maybe if I could get this to the right turn, I hope that I get this to turn it right."

And as far as he get to make sure that he gets to feel that something that he gets to make it right, he knew that he'll fix it before anyone notices it.

Please come back to the next chapter and see if the machine that Johnny's machine could make a success, or a failure and how much that Frankie's toddlerhood is going to much.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day .

Thank You.

Closing Note:Sorry about the bad grammar I put and the distractions that I had, but I think that I could get to come back for this story and think about what happens next. Again, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5-03-19-2020-Bloo's Big Plan

A/N: This is the first chapter since Feburay 28th, 2020 and as we left off Frankie, she was about to have fun with her imaginary friends so she could make up for her lost time or regain time, whichever that you might suggest. Meanwhile, Bloo had to do something big, something big indeed so we need to see if they could get it as he might had to be better then little Frankie. What is it? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 5: Bloo's Big Plan

It was that he was in his room as Bloo get to make Frankie into trouble so she could knew that it was simply as they get to noticed that Mac get to see what's he up too. "Uh Bloo? what are you doing?" as Bloo get to turn around as he get to cover up as he said "Oh nothing, nothing, I think that uh, um..."

"You're not doing anything to get Frankie in trouble, aren't you?" asked Mac.

"Oh Mac, you think that I let poor little Frankie to be getting into trouble?" he said. "You must be imagining things."

"I Imagined you." said Mac. "Ah, Touché."

Mac had to figure out that he gets to take a look closer on that cover. "You're not doing anything crazy, aren't you?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, whatever gave you idea?" as Mac looked suspicious as he get to see that he might had to make sure that he gets to noticed that he happens that he was going to find out that he happens that whatever he could be up too, he was going to do something crazy.

"What's under the cover?" Mac asked.

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing." as Mac finds out about this, he knew that he could be that strangely that effected that quite as he knew that something was up."

As Mac leaves, that Bloo was working on a huge project so he get to make sure that Frankie might get into trouble even her boyfriend Johnny.

Meanwhile, Frankie gets to enjoy her toddlerhood as she get to make it as she had to fun with her imaginary friends as she was going to make it as she gets to see that Johnny's happy to see it as he continues fixing the machine.

As they get to see that they knew, Frankie was enjoying playing with the baby imagery friends and then the older ones, and then they get to make sure as she gets to be more fun as she was little the first time.

"Well, I'm glad that Frankie gets to have fun as a little girl," Said Johnny. "As far as I could know that it was getting that she had a heck of a childhood." he said. "And now as her second one, I hope that she gets to see that she was going to be staying out of trouble."

As Bloo smiles mischievously. "Oh, I bet to differ."

As he gets to make his plan, he knew that he could be that strangely that it was going to flown over as he knew that he was putting the finishing touches as he gets to show his big plan.

"Ah, perfect." as he gets to know of what's he up too, as they could noticed that what that Bloo can be up do, could really get Frankie into trouble.

As for Frankie herself, she knew that Bloo was going to do something to stop her. "I wonder if Bloo could be up to." as she get to see that he might had to noticed that she saw a blueprint as she knew that she was going to be in trouble for once.

"I always knew that Bloo that could get me in trouble, but why would he want _me_ to be in trouble for once?" as Frankie get to make sure that she get to think about it, she knew about what was going on. "I'll go over to either Johnny, Grandma, Mr. Herriman or Mac for any advice."

And so she get to do as she get to see that she happen that something's big that Bloo has plan that could be off the ball.

Come back next chapter and see if Frankie can tattletale on Bloo or not.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had my chapters short in the past for other stories, but if I had to make sure that I can survive the Coronvirus, all that you had to do is to wash your hands and stay home for double safety, triple safety if you count Grocery stores because they're one of the few places are still opening in the duration.


	6. Chapter 6-04-13-2020

A/N: Hey there, I hope that you have a happy Easter this weekend and I'm back so This is the first chapter since March 19, 2020 so as we left off, it seems that Little Frankie was going to be playing with the imaginary friends as her boyfriend Johnson gets to see that they get to make sure as they happen as they might had to be that Bloo's got something planned but what? We don't know until we read the chapter.

Chapter 6: Frankie and Johnson get to the bottom of Bloo's Plan

As Frankie might had to get to have some fun with the imaginary friends that she had in a long time since she was a little girl the first time.

As she might had to have some fun, she knew that she could be that she'll be exactly that she had to make sure as she gets to see as she might had to know that she was going to be that she was going to use it as they could know that she'll get to be that they had so much fun.

Meanwhile, Bloo had to make sure that is plan to make him more popular that could easily make him king so he had to make it as he'll get to make sure as he might had get him though his attention.

As Mac get to enjoy as she entered her grownup room, she get to make some enhanced as she get to make it as she gets to see as she sees that Bloo might get to see of what was going on.

As Johnson get to her, they knew that they saw Bloo as they get to find out of what's going on. "Bloo maybe on to something, I know it." said Johnson.

"I think that we need to get to the bottom of this." said Frankie as they might had to go down as they get to Bloo's room as they might had to make sure as they get to know that they get to see that they could know that they happen to know that they check it out as they looked it as they get to see that was going to be that quite when they might had to know that it was something BIG!

As they get to know as they happen as they get to know that he was creating a machine that could surprise Madam Foster, it could surprise Mac, Heck, it even could surprise every imaginary friend in the whole mansion.

As we get to see as they get to know that it was simply as they're putting the pieces of the puzzle together, they might had to see as they get to know that it was quite as they get to learn that they get to hope that it was going to noticed that it might had to learn that they had to get to Mr. Herriman right away.

Bloo might had to use it as they get to know that he was going to use his plan as they get to noticed as they happen that it was quite as they get to follow as that he gets to show his latest project.

"We got to tell Mr. Herriiman about this!" said Frankie. "Whatever he could be up to, I hope that he's going to get though that attention."

"Well, as long I get to know that if Bloo doesn't do anything highly despicable, I think that we're going to be just fine." said Mr. Herriman.

As they get to make sure that Bloo get to be showing everybody, he knew that he could be that he was on to something. "I maybe not steady, but at least that I could be on to something."

And so Bloo get to make sure as he gets to make it as he gets to know that quite as they could know that there could be trouble brewing.

Come back next chapter and see if Bloo get to reveal the biggest thing that he'll ever done.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about closing this chapter short, but it seems that My mom and I got Netflix today and I recorded off an episode of _Kablam! _off of YouTube, Plus I forgot to mention, that I had a best Easter ever, even though I may not go on a egg hunt but I got my final season DVD set of _Ahh! Real Monsters _from Nickelodeon. What the unboxing video coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7-04-25-2020

A/N: This is the first chapter since April 13, 2020 as of 12 days ago and yesterday, I had to take those bookshelves which a 4x4 square to my sister and her finance Mike, and I had one to myself as well as I got the PC rom game _Tetris Worlds_ so as we might had to pick of where we left of, I think that we could be that Frankie and Johnson might had to do as they get to make it as they get to see what Bloo is up too so they might had to make sure as they get to see they it was going to be a disaster or so Bloo thought. So let's pick up we're going and see what we know.

Chapter 7: Bloo's Big Plan

It seems that Frankie and Johnson get to know that they might had to make sure that they get to know that it was quite as they get to learn that it was something that Bloo's about to be doing something big as possible.

"What do you think that Bloo maybe up do?" asked Johnson.

"I Don't think that Bloo's going to reforming his ways so he might to become a better imaginary friend." as they get to see as they might had to understand, they get to follow as they happen as they get to learn that it was quite as they happen as they would know that acceptingly as they happen to understand that it was nothing like there was sinister planned.

As Bloo get to use Johnson's machine, he happen to carried it as he might had to make sure as he get to know that he would possibly as he'll get to follow that it could be that it was going to learn though anything.

"With this machine, I can make people younger and they can bow down to me." Bloo laughed.

As Mac get down to the bottom as well, he knew that he could be that it was going to know that he could be king of all foster's.

With Bloo might get to make the machine to be that setting up, he knew that he could be that he was able to do so as he might had to learn that he was able as he knew that things that could be that it was quite as they noticed.

"Bloo was going to be making people younger by exactly using Johnson's machine?" replied Frankie.

"Yeah, I think that it could that he was going to use Johnny's machine as they get to follow as they might it was quite as he noticed when they might had to know as he get to see that he could do as he sees it."

He saw a line full of adults so Bloo can be rich, arranging people from the ages 18 to 21 so he need to make sure as he get to follow as he get to be setting as he might had to make sure as he can make some big bucks.

"So that's it," said Frankie. "He wanted to make sure that he get to see that to make those people to be years younger so he can make them work for them."

"I think that he's going to use people so he need to make sure as he get to noticed that it was that he was going to be working though the slaves."

As the trio get to save the machine from Bloo's doing, Johnson had to take it back so he need it to he need to keep it safe from any hands, despite that Mac has imagined him without them.

As they could away from Bloo's plan, they had to take it back into Frankie's room so they could get it as they get to see as they might had to make it as they get protected.

"So far so good." said Frankie as they might had to put it as they get to see that they knew that it was quite as they get to know as they get to follow as they happen to know that it was quite as they would follow as they get to see as they might had to use it. "Come on Frankie, I Think that I could get you back to normal so you can stop Bloo."

"Come on, I like being a little girl again." said Frankie. "Don't you think that I could stay like this a little while longer?"

"Well, if you could like to stay a little longer, that means that you'll have to grow up all over again." explained Johnson.

"Fair point taken." And so that John get to make it, he happen to make it as he could know that he might had to set things right, Bloo has caught them. "What are you doing to my machine?" he demanded. "Your machine?" said Johnson. "I'll let you know that I made this machine fair and square." exclaimed Johnson.

"Oh yeah? Well, I Think that you're going to see that you might had to make sure that it was my machine second," said Bloo. "I Had it Patent pending." and so as Johnson get to walk up, he knew that he might that he pushed Johnson into the machine as Bloo closed the door and he happen to set it as he might had to make sure as he gets to see that might had to know that he was about to push the buttons as he get to make sure that he might had to set it into a wild machine.

As he get to see that he might had to know that machine get to see that Mac and Frankie get to be steaming around as the machine get to steam up as the doors open.

What did Bloo did to Johnson?

Find out the conclusion of the story and see how young that Bloo made the boy.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to leave the chapter into a cliffhanger but I had a busy day yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8-05-12-2020

A/N: This is the first chapter since May 25, 2020 and as we all know that Johnson is able to save to his machine from Bloo's plan until he got fall into it as the machine had set it to youth, he knew that he might got years younger. how much younger? let's read and find out.

Chapter 8:What A Youthful diaster

They had to wait until they're going to see how young did Bloo made Johnson so he stepped out as he came out as a 4-year-old with his clothes undersized. "Oh man," he said in a toddler's voice. "I can't believe that I get to see that my machine happen to make it as I thought out."

"Oh wow, I can't believe that you're the same age as me again."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

As the now 2 tots get to see they get to know as they happen as the machine might had to run as they get to noticed as they happen as they get to see as they had to possibly to stop Bloo before he gets to make some big bucks, and just to let you know, I think that he happens to do as he'll get to allow that he gets to make people his slaves.

As they get to stop Bloo, the they had to make sure as Johnny's machine as they get to make it as he get to make it so he can make people younger as the way he wanted to do so.

As they get to closer, they knew that they might had to know that they get to be that Mac saw Bloo as he get to use the machine so he can be exactly as the will get to make sure as he will get to possibly as they might had to follow as they would know of making money.

"Get your youth back right here!" Bloo Barked. "Only $5.00 Per person!" as he get to wait as Mac said "Bloo, what are you doing?" Mac asked. "What? I'm selling that they could get young again."

"Yeah, but using Johnson's machine?" Said Mac. "Duh!"

As Mac get know about it, he ran over to Eduardo, Wilt and Coco as he told them about what Bloo's up to.

"Bloo was making that machine so he can make people younger so he could be making people younger and gone wild!"

"Well, that is defiantly to be intact." said Wilt. "I mean, I couldn't make it as they get to make sure that he could never get to possibly to succeed as much."

"Si, and I think that if Bloo can make anybody younger, that means there will be less adults and more kids." said Ed.

"Cocococococococococococococococococococococo.' replied Coco.

"Coco's right, we need to stop Bloo before it's too late!" As the kids get to them. "And we'll help too." replied Frankie.

"Are you sure you want to help us?" asked Mac. "Because if he makes you any younger, you'll seized to exist!"

"Then that's a chance we'll just to take." as they get to Mac as he get to make it as he get to stop him before he makes big bucks as possible.

Meanwhile, Bloo was absolutely making sure if all customers had to be young again. "I just hope those customers might get into Johnny's machine as I make sure that it was quite as they get to know that he saw a long line.

"Bloo Stop!" cried out Mac. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh please, I think that we could know that they can't stay adults forever?" said Bloo. "I Think that you should know that it was quite as anybody can be young forever."

As Frankie and johnnie get to pull off as they get to stop Bloo as they could know as they happen as they would as they get to follow as they happen to make it as they would happen.

As Bloo get to get away from the machine, he knew that he happen to use it as he get to make it as he might had to follow as they get it as they get to make sure they could know that they save the machine as they get to take it back to Foster's."

"Come on gang, we got to take this machine back to Foster's!" as they get to run as they might had to make sure as they get to run as they happen as they had to run over as he get to run as he might had to possibly as they get to make it, but it turns out that Bloo made it first.

"Nice try but it seems that I got teleportation powers." said Bloo.

"But you don't have any teleportation powers!" said Mac. "Okay, so I took the skateboard." as they rolled their eyes.

"Now then, I guess that I might had to make it as they get to make people younger as they get to stand the line at the front door."

And so as they get to see that they might had to wait to get young again.

"All right folks, it's time to uncover the greatest machine in the world!" as Bloo pulls off the cover, and it turns out to be a toaster. "Is that your idea of an joke?" Asked the man. "A Toster?" As Frankie and Johnny are relived.

"But But But, I don't understand, there's had to be a mistake!" Bloo told the crowd as the machine came out.

As Little Johnny came to the machine as he get to setting as back to his normal age as he get to make it as he get to set it as the machine starts, the crowd get to see that the machine whirls, as it stops, he step out as to his true age again. "Ladies and Gentelmen," he said in his normal age again. "This imaginary friend didn't invent the machine, I did!" as they crowd murmur. "That's right, I worked so hard so I can get to be that make people younger or older, so I tested my good friend Frankie Foster as she didn't feel at first, but she got turn into a 4-year-old girl so she need to enjoy her youth again." As the Crowd rumor some more.

"That's right everyone," said Little Frankie. "and I happen turn into a 4-year-old girl so I could be got young again so I could get to enjoy being young as possible."

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do." said the man in the audience. "Yeah, that could've been me as a little girl." said the woman in the audience.

As Frankie get to step into the machine, it was set back to her normal age so she could return back to normal next.

As the machine get to whirl, she was feeling as they could know that she was feeling it.

As the machine is done, the door has opened as she stepped out of the machine and she was back to normal too. "Hey, I'm back to normal." she replied in her grownup again voice.

As Bloo knew that he failed, he happen to be disappointed. "So you can see, it doesn't matter what Age that might happen, it just happen to be depending that what it could be."

As they knew that they happen that the crowd get to slow clap, then the clapping grow as it because an applause.

The next day, Johnson get to came over as he to pay Frankie a visit. "Hey Frankie, I was wondering if you could, you know, I think that it was going to be that it was quite as that simply as they would know that was fun being kids again."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that too." said Frankie. "So, I think that you want to make sure that, you want me check around fosters?"

"Sure, I'll give you the tour." As they hold hands, Mac gets to be jealous. "I give them a week."

"Are you sure, because if you get to be jealous of Johnson Adoptive, I think that he might had to noticed that they get to make great couple together."

"Okay, that's two weeks." said Bloo as Frankie and Johnson get to enjoy the tour together.

The End

Please Make Some Comments In The comment Section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: For the record, if Johnson "Johnny" Adoptive gets to be real character, I choose James Arnold Taylor to voice him.

2nd Closing Note: I had to work very hard on this story so if you enjoy it, I'll go into my next story "Frankie's Boyfriend".


End file.
